Suicide Note
by chocoholicbookworm
Summary: If I died tomorrow... DMHGRW love triangle. Rated for suicide, but very vague, nothing graphic.


**A/N: Hey, I'm back... it's been a rather long time, hasn't it? Anyway, I'd like to thank my beta, ashantelle1830; sweetie, you're the best, see you around in school.**

**This is DMHGRW...I ship DMHG, but I ship RWHG more, seeing as they're canon...or, JK says they are, anyway. **

**Please review. Tell me if I should do a prequel.**

**Kristie**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione Granger was crying. She had been crying for the past three days. The past week was very hard for her. She was torn in between two people she loved very much. One was Ron Weasley, someone she loved for seven years; the other was her co-head Draco Malfoy, one, she felt, she could not help but have a steamy affair with, seeing as they shared the same dormitory.

_Flashback_

_Ron cupped her face in his hands. He looked almost as teary as she. "Please tell me you don't love him. Tell me it was all a mistake. Please, Hermione."_

_Tears came pouring down her face. As Ron was wiping them, she glanced at Malfoy who was there watching them. "Ron – I –"_

_Draco went behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Whatever makes you happy. I'll always be here, no matter who or what you choose."_

_Hermione turned to Draco. "I'm sorry," she said in a barely audible voice. He didn't shout or hex them. He didn't even call her Mudblood. He simply walked away._

_Hermione looked at Ron, who looked happy. Though she was happy that he was happy, it pained her to let go of Draco. Ron sensed this, and put his arms around her._

"_You can't have us both, you know. I'll wait if you need time."_

_Hermione broke down. She ran to her room._

_End Flashback _

She looked at the mirror, and she couldn't recall a time when she looked more unattractive. Thinking about that made her cry even more, because she remembered that the times she looked her best were when she was very much in love with either one of the boys.

A house elf popped up in her room. It was Dobby.

"Harry Potter, his Wheezy and bad Master Malfoy is asking me to give these to you."

"Thank you, Dobby," sniffed Hermione, and the elf Disapparated when she got the parchment envelopes.

The first one was from Harry. He told her to come out of her room, and everyone missed her, blah, blah, blah…

The second was from Ron, but she decided to read that one last. She, with trembling hands, took the last envelope.

It was from Draco.

She opened it, seeing the green ink that Draco always used. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she read.

_If I died tomorrow,_

_Would you know that I love you?_

_You seem oblivious to it._

_You don't know I love you._

_You don't know at all. _

_You don't even suspect it._

_Let me ask you then:_

_If I died tomorrow,_

_Would you know that I love you?_

_It's obvious you won't._

"I do, Draco," she murmured, the tears pouring down her face. "Of course I know…"

_If I died tomorrow,_

_Would you believe that I love you?_

_I tried to tell you once; _

_You thought it was a joke._

_I'm not joking now. _

_All that I'm saying is true._

_Let me ask you then:_

_If I died tomorrow,_

_Would you believe that I love you?_

_It's obvious you won't._

"It was never a joke…" she said, crying even harder, almost choking as she did.

_If I died tomorrow,_

_Would you care that I love you?_

_Would you care that I died?_

_Would you care that I'm gone?_

_I don't think you'd care_

_That I died in love with you._

_If I died tomorrow,_

_Would you care at all?_

_You wouldn't,_

'_Cause if you did,_

_I wouldn't be dead._

Hermione felt the blood rushing out of her face. She had only one thought in mind: Must get to Draco.

She ran out of her room, searching blindly for him. She looked in the Great Hall, outside, in the Room of Requirement – she even got Harry and Ron to look for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Then it hit her.

The Head Boy dormitory.

She ran as fast as she could, leaving Harry and Ron bewildered. When she got there, she cried.

Poison.

He was cold, but she didn't care. She took the lifeless body against hers and cried.

But that didn't revive him.

He kept on asking "If I died tomorrow," but she never wondered what she would have done if he died today.


End file.
